1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to wearable cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable cameras have been increasing in use recently for both athletic and non-athletic situations. Many wearable cameras are bulky and/or uncomfortable to wear. Wearable cameras can also get in the way of or restrict movement of participants when playing sports such as basketball or doing other activities or sports that require a freedom of motion.
Additionally, many wearable cameras are clearly identifiable as such. When a wearable camera is clearly visible, it may make other participants uncomfortable or the camera may become the target of thieves.